The present invention relates broadly to a double-backed adhesive tape structure and to a method of unitizing containers with the tape structure. The present invention also relates to an apparatus for dispensing the tape structure. Double-backed adhesive tape is well-known in the prior art. Typically, the tape is coated on both sides with a pressure sensitive adhesive. Because there is a strong adhesive bond that would be formed between the front and back layers of adhesive it is necessary in the prior art to use a release liner as an intermediate layer allowing the tape to be wound upon a roll or formed into a pad. The use of release liner increases the cost of the tape system. Through careful selection of the adhesives, it may be possible to produce linerless double-backed tape. However, this is generally unsatisfactory because it imposes significant limitations on the tapes that can be developed.
Unitizing containers refers to stacking containers for storage and/or transportation. Containers, such as cardboard boxes, are stacked together on a pallet. In the prior art plastic shrink wrap or stretch wrap is used around the entire stacked configuration to secure the containers on the pallet. The plastic wrap must ultimately be disposed of in some manner. There are environmental concerns raised by the use of such materials. In addition the plastic wrap adds costs associated with the products. One added cost item is that an extra step in the packaging is required since the shrink or stretch wrap operation is usually separate from the box sealing operation.
The present invention solves these problems in the prior art by employing single coated tape to form a double-backed adhesive tape structure. Through the selection of the component tapes, the structure of the present invention has wide applications and versatility. The invention does not require the use of a release liner and can be formed into pads or rolls or can be applied directly to containers. The use of the tape structure to unitize containers eliminates the need for undesirable and ecologically unsatisfactory plastic shrink wrap. The tape structure functions to both seal the containers as well as secure the containers together in a stacked configuration.